


teasing.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ml leaks, ml spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: There's spoilers below, so beware, but this was a request on tumblr (find me @iloveyousweetbean) for these two lovelies.I know now that Marinette's mouse name is different than what's in this story, but enjoy and leave a kudo &/comment if you liked!





	teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> There's spoilers below, so beware, but this was a request on tumblr (find me @iloveyousweetbean) for these two lovelies.
> 
> I know now that Marinette's mouse name is different than what's in this story, but enjoy and leave a kudo &/comment if you liked!

* * *

 

 

“We’re superheroes. We have to act serious!” Anonymouse was trying to keep a straight face, but she couldn’t, with Viperion sticking his tongue out.

“I thought I was supposed to have a cool tongue.” Viperion sounded disappointed, and Marinette lost it.

“Viperion, you…oh my god, was it to go with your emo-”

“Anonymouse, I love you, but I am not emo. I just like to paint my nails black.”

“Okay, but did you really expect to have your tongue…oh my god…” Marinette was holding herself, and Luka scowled.

“Sssssorry for trying to have realisssstic expectationsssss.” Viperion hissed jokingly, and Anonymouse looked at him, tears in her eyes. She shook her head at him and he crossed his arms, a playful smile on his lips.

“Well, it was mice to meet you, Viperion, but we really should be on our way. We can play hide and go squeak later.” Anonymouse smiled and Viperion joined her, at her side, flicking her buns.

“Hey! What wassss that for?” Anonymouse put a hand on her hip, and Viperion wrapped her in a hug.

“So…how about that game of hide and go squeak, my lady?” Viperion whispered and Anonymouse turned red.

“Oh…”Anonymouse tried to hide her face, and Viperion placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“You look very cute, Marimouse, with those little buns.” Viperion complimented her and Anonymouse stopped functioning.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
